Ayúdame a decidir
by Mz.Braist
Summary: Después de un nuevo encuentro con Leon, Ada Wong obtendrá algo más que un buen recuerdo, cosa que la llevará a tomar la o las decisiones más difíciles de su vida. Fic Aeon, posible rated M por lenguaje y futuro contenido sexual. Lean y disfruten ;)
1. Chapter

**¡KONNICHIWA! ^^'**

 **Les presento mi segundo fic de Resident Evil, esta vez Aeon, si, Aeon :o los que han pasado por mi perfil ya deberían saber que también me gusta esa pareja.**

 **La historia está ubicada desde Resident Evil 4 en adelante. Algunos de los acontecimientos y personajes son creados completamente por mi.**

 **Espero que sea de su gusto, dejen sus reviews, me sigan, sigan la historia o lo que sea jeje... bueno...**

 **¡A leer!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, solo la historia y algunos personajes son de mi propiedad.**

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, al reaccionar me dí cuenta de que aquel hombre que me hacía sentir extraños y desconocidos sentimientos, estaba al lado mío, abrazándome por la espalda, gesto que se veía realmente tierno para mí.

Era bastante temprano -como cada vez que estaba con Leon-, por lo que obviamente debía aprovechar de escaparme de sus dominios antes de que se despertara y se diera cuenta de mis acciones. Me removí cuidadosamente alejándome de él para luego levantarme y vestirme rápidamente, pero no me iría sin antes dejar mi característica "nota de despedida".

 _"Nuevamente me sorprendes guapo, fue una fantástica velada, quizás deberíamos hacerlo más seguido._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _Nos volveremos a ver Leon, pronto, lo prometo._

 _原諒"_

Obviamente no debía demorar escribiendo la nota, cada segundo era crucial para salir del hogar de Leon. Aún tengo la dolorosa experiencia de la primera vez que estuve con él, había decidido quedarme hasta que se despertará pero al hacerlo, no me quiso dejar ir... tuve que "dormirlo" para poder escapar de sus dominios, esa fue mi primera vez, la primera vez que sentí dolor por hacerle ese tipo de cosas a alguien.

Cuando salí no tenía idea de que hacer, básicamente no tenía trabajos pendientes y estar fija en un lugar era muy difícil para mi, fue así desde mi primera misión...a los 15 años.

*************** **FLASHBACK** **************

 **-Bien Wong, estás a punto de cumplir tu misión... supongo que no dejaste ninguna jodida pista...-** dijo mi jefe.

 **-No, no lo hice-** respondí cortando la comunicación mientras escapaba del edificio que estaba a punto de estallar producto de la bomba que había sido activada en él.

Mi primera misión y ya estaba haciendo las cosas bien, claro, no de una forma muy elegante pero si funcionaba.

El edificio se convirtió en un conjunto impresionante de escombros que seguramente ocultaban una gran cantidad de cuerpos que obviamente se habían convertido en cadáveres.

Al salir del área del incidente solo me fui lo más tranquila posible hacía mi supuesto punto de extracción que significaría el término de mi misión, al llegar ahí no había nada ni nadie, el idiota de mi primer jefe me había abandonado a mi suerte, lo más probable es que tuviera que escapar de todas partes, quizás me tendió una trampa... no estaba segura de nada, lo único que sabía era que cobraría venganza. Todo atrae consecuencias...

Escape durante varias semanas, la policía tenía mi nombre -que no era real por cierto- y una foto que no era muy precisa con lo que era mi rostro, cosa que aproveche para hacer un cambio en este. Mi cabello que hasta ese momento era bastante largo, se convertiría en una melena que me daría un toque de elegancia, con el que quedaba bastante diferente.

Mientras escapaba de la ley, aproveché de buscar al maldito que me había hecho eso y por supuesto lo encontré, pobre estúpido ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para cambiar la cara de miedo y sorpresa que colocó al verme, el preciso disparo que recibió en la cabeza fue suficiente para mi. Su nombre era Markov Lavrov.

**************** **FIN DEL FLASHBACK** *************

Pasaron varios días en los que me estuve moviendo de una ciudad a otra, disfrutando de las atracciones de cada una o simplemente gastando o dando el dinero que aún no me hacía falta.

Una tarde al fin recibí una llamada interesante, al fin tenía una nueva misión que al parecer era bastante importante.

Los informes me llegaron el mismo día, debía viajar a Siria, al parecer estaban experimentando con un nuevo virus y nuevamente debía obtener la muestra, el gobierno de Estados Unidos junto a la B.S.A.A se encargarían de acabar con el sujeto que estaba impulsando la creación de este nuevo virus.

Todo iba perfecto, ya tenía casi listo mi equipo, ya había seleccionado mi vestimenta que nuevamente tendría que usar durante toda la misión, ya que no sería tan duradera... según la información entregada no debía durar más de 2 semanas, bueno, todo iba muy bien hasta que nuevamente un gran malestar apareció en mi, al poco tiempo me dí cuenta de que eran náuseas, cosa que ya había sentido hace pocos días atrás aparte de un gran cansancio, todo eso ya me estaba preocupando por lo que antes de comenzar mi misión salí de todas mis dudas.

Usé el test de embarazo recién comprado y esperé el resultado, al verlo no supe que hacer... el resultado era Positivo y obviamente el padre sería Leon, no podía ser nadie más ya que es el único hombre con el que he estado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Obviamente debía ocultar mi estado a toda costa, era peligroso para mí y para el bebé que por el momento se desarrollaba en mi vientre. Si, lo tendría y cuidaría de él... después de todo es fruto de algo que yo deseé. Nadie debía enterarse, ni siquiera Leon, sobretodo él...

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO LECTORES, DISCULPEN QUE SEA DEMASIADO CORTO PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE QUERÍA DEJARLO EN UN PUNTO DE SUSPENSO, O ALGO ASÍ :D**

 **AUN ASÍ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, YA PRONTO COMENZARÁ "LO BUENO" XD**

 **HASTA PRONTO...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos. Hace muucho tiempo que no subía el capítulo de este fic, la verdad es que ya estaba listo, pero no me había dado cuenta, jeje.**

 **Bueno, esta vez lo hice un poco más largo , ojalá les guste.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Ayúdame a decidir. Capítulo 2**

Ese mismo día tuve que viajar a Siria, lugar en el que se me había otorgado la habitación de un lujoso hotel que estaba bastante lejos de la posición en la que se llevaría a cabo la misión. Según el informe debía dirigirme al edificio de una mujer llamada Gahraa Baru, quien supuestamente era la persona que estaba detrás de la creación del nuevo virus, denominado Virus B.

Aún no estaba lista para comenzar con mi misión, debía arreglar correctamente mis armas y herramientas. Era un edificio de 50 pisos, lleno de apartamentos , lleno de gente, situación por la que debía tener sumo cuidado con mi identidad y con el uso de las armas, sin duda seguiría el consejo de mi eterno superviviente, llevaría una cuchilla de combate que diseñé y mande a hacer justo después de la misión en España.

Demoré toda una tarde preparándome, ya solo me faltaba la vestimenta. Decidí utilizar un casual vestido rojo carmesí corto de gasa que lograba cubrir mi característica funda de armas, acompañado de unos tacones negros que tenían unas pequeñas cuchillas incluidas en ellos.

Salí rápidamente del hotel y subí al lujoso auto que tenía designado, el lugar quedaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que me demoré cerca de 30 minutos en llegar. Cuando al fin lo hice, entré y -como me lo esperaba- el conserje me preguntó qué deseaba.

 **-Vengo a ver a una vieja amiga...-** dije en un toco tal vez seductor que provocó cierto nerviosismo en el hombre.

 **-¿M-me podría decir e-en qué apartamento se encuentra?-** preguntó tragando saliva dificultosamente.

 **-Apartamento 347, quinto piso-** respondí con decisión.

 **-¿Viene a visitar a la señorita Gahraa Baru?, muy bien, puede ir-** dijo el conserje tomando un teléfono con el que seguramente llamaría a la mujer para informarle.

 **-¡Ah!, por cierto... Hágame el favor de no llamarla, debe ser una sorpresa, hace años que no la veo ¿si?-** pedí en un fingido tono de suplica.

 **-M-mu muy bien-** respondió soltando el teléfono.

 _ **"-imbécil-"**_ pensé ante la actitud del mediocre hombre que trabajaba en el edificio.

Subí por los pisos con la ayuda del ascensor, todo iba a la perfección -como de costumbre- hasta que llegué a la puerta del apartamento de la mujer que estaba detrás de todo.

Sentí como sonaban unos tacones dentro del lugar, al parecer estaba haciendo algo con mucha prisa ya que las pisadas eran cortas y continuas. Esto se confirmó al entrar al espacioso y lujoso apartamento, al parecer Baru había escapado apresuradamente por el ducto de lavandería.

Obviamente intenté alcanzarla de cualquier forma posible, por lo que salí corriendo del piso, esperando fuera del edificio a la mujer, es decir, esperando a que saliera arrancando en su auto. Después de unos minutos al fin vi el brillante negro del auto deportivo perteneciente a Gahraa. Subí rápidamente a mi coche y la perseguí, tratando de que ella pensara que la había perdido.

Pasaron varios minutos y Gahraa llegaba a un lugar bastante amplio, por la estructura parecía una fábrica abandonada que a mi parecer sería en donde trabajaban con el virus. Sin más bajé del auto y entré al sitio, cuando vi a mi alrededor no había rastro de adonde se dirigía la mujer, provocando que me quedara estancada ahí.

Pronto una cantidad impresionante de hombre armados, que la verdad no parecían ni matones, comenzaron a acercarse a mi obligándome a levantar las manos y dejarme atrapar, por supuesto el gran grupo de inútiles no me dejaría así, rápidamente me noquearon con un brusco golpe en la cabeza, despertándome a la hora después.

Me pesaban los párpados y sentía todo mi cuerpo adormecido, traté de liberarme pero me percaté de que estaba en una especie de camilla, atada de piernas, brazos en incluso cuello, cuello en el que tenía inyectado algo que -al parecer- impedía mi movilización. Vaya, fue una sorpresa para mi, encontrarme con tal nivel de preparación, los sujetos que había visto parecían realmente mediocres, pero, fueron más inteligentes que muchos, pero muchos de mis contrincantes.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que desperté, solo sabía que cada vez sentía menos mis extremidades y que, seguramente, pronto perdería la conciencia nuevamente.

Una gran cantidad de disparos me alertaron de que algo o alguien estaba internándose en las instalaciones pertenecientes a Baru, y sentía como rápidamente comenzaban a acercarse a mi "sala", lugar del que ni siquiera sabía las dimensiones. Pronto la puerta echa de un acero muy resistente se abrió, y ahí pude ver al hombre que provocó tanto alboroto en el lugar.

 **-¡ADA!-** gritó fuertemente Leon Kennedy al observar mi estado.

 **-Que sor-sorpresa guapo...-** dije con la voz prácticamente apagada.

Leon no demoró en sacarme de ahí, obviamente apenas pude sostenerme, pero de eso no debía preocuparme, después de todo el Eterno Superviviente estaba sosteniéndome.

 **-¿Por qué estás acá?-** preguntó llevándome fuera de la sala.

 **-Ja, no pienses que porque me rescataste te diré mis motivos, Leon-** respondí recuperando cada vez más mi movilidad.

 **-Pues... yo creo que deberías hacerlo. Mira, corres peligro aquí, no sé que querrás hacer con Baru, pero si no te vas ahora mismo toda la B.S.A.A estará detrás de ti-** dijo un preocupado Leon

 **-Ya me da igual guapo, el tonto de Redfield no logrará atraparme-** dije ya movilizándome sola y observando mi posible forma de escapar de los brazos de Leon.

Saqué rápidamente mi fiel lanzagarfios y apunté a una gran ventana que estaba rota y llevaba a otra sala, dejé a Leon solo y atónito -como siempre-.

Pasaron varias horas, no sé a cuántas personas ya había matado a esta hora, solo sé que todos estaban demasiado bien entrenados. Al fin había llegado a la gran oficina o lugar de trabajo de Gahraa Baru, estaba lista para robar las muestras que tenía en su escritorio, claro, sería fácil siempre y cuando no se oponga a mi plan, cosa que obviamente haría.

 **-Suelta todas tus armas Ada Wong-** dijo una mujer con un firme tono de voz.

No iba a pararme a soltar mis armas, eso no era propio de mi, por lo que con un ataque rápido logré alejarme de Baru.

 **-Querida, solo quiero la muestra, nada más. Te permitiré vivir, eso es suficiente-** dije en un sereno tono.

 **-¡Ja!, no me hagas reír, ¿tú quieres matarme?, ¿una espia sin vida, que se dedica a ir por el mundo sin rumbo fijo y que ni siquiera puede tener al hombre que ama a su lado?... Dime Ada, ¿ya le contaste a Leon sobre la criatura que crece en tu vientre...?-** interrogó la frívola mujer.

 **-¿Cómo lo...-** traté de preguntar.

 **-Hablando del rey de Roma-** interrumpió observando como Leon entraba a la oficina.

* * *

 **¡Hasta acá lectores! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Trataré de actualizar "pronto", lo prometo.**

 **¡No olviden dejar sus reviews!**

 **Bye-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA**

 **AL FIN TIENEN AQUÍ DISPONIBLE PARA USTEDES EL CAPÍTULO :D**

 **ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y CONTINÚEN LEYENDO EL FIC**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Ayúdame a decidir. Capítulo 3

Leon entró ya alarmado, levantando su arma y apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Gahraa.

 **-Vaya, al fin la encontré señorita... Gahraa Baru-** exclamó el rubio agente con ese indescriptible tono de voz que solía tener.

 **-Ya sé que le encuentras a este tipo. Me encanta cuando los tórtolos se reúnen-** dijo en un tono de burla.

La rabia me estaba consumiendo, sabía que en cualquier momento podría contarle toda la verdad a Leon y obviamente eso no debía pasar. En un acto casi impropio intenté golpearla en la cabeza, aunque para mi sorpresa Baru contaba con unos estupendos reflejos que le sirvieron para contraatacar.

 **-Qué raro, has estado un poco lenta últimamente... Vamos a ver, Leon ¿sabes la razón de esto?-** preguntó mirando fijamente al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

La mirada del agente se volvía cada vez más extraña, nos miraba a ambas con desconcierto, provocando cierto temor en mi.

 **-Es momento de que cierres la boca Baru, ya has ladrado demasiado-** contesté ofensiva iniciando una guerra de golpes sin fin.

Podía esquivar y soportar los múltiples ataques de la mujer, pero pronto me estaba agotando, el líquido rojizo que dejaba su característico sabor a metal entre mis labios ya se hacía presente, mientras que ella ni siquiera mostraba un poco de cansancio. Leon al ver mi estado también comenzó a atacar incansablemente, inclusive disparando en ciertas extrañas ocasiones y propinando ataques cuerpo a cuerpo que sólo él dominaba.

Sin duda nos llevaba la ventaja, mi teoría era que Gahraa Baru había experimentado con su propio virus y por eso tenía esos reflejos, fuerza y quizás que otras cosas más, pronto su cuerpo mutaría y sería netamente "Virus B", con lo que se volvería casi invencible y lo más probable es que nos derrotaría, por lo que no debíamos permitirle ese gusto.

Pronto caí yo casi inconsciente al recibir un fuerte golpe en el cráneo, que por cierto me había lanzado lejos. Leon se había alejado para comenzar a agotar toda la munición que le quedaba para disparar, al parecer su respiración ya no era serena como siempre, estaba cansando, su respiración ya era pesada.

Sentí que pasó mucho tiempo en el que Leon entró en acción y atacó sin parar, pronto vi cómo la mujer caía, al parecer, inerte al suelo.

 **-ADA, ¿¡ESTÁS BIEN!?-** gritó corriendo hacia mi.

 **-Si guapo, no te preocupes...-** respondí mientras me levantaba.

 **-Debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes, seguramente está infectada con el Virus B-** aseguró llevándome a la salida.

Pronto ambos fuimos arrastrados por una especie de tentáculos que salían de la ya mutada criatura. Era horrendo, una especie de pulpo gigante completamente deformado, lo único humano que quedaba de ella era esa mirada azulina, que en su momento era fría e intimidante.

Ahora era mi turno de atacar con todo lo que tenía, que no era más que mi fiel 9mm. Disparé y disparé mientras Leon propinaba uno que otro ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pero fue inútil, la mutación no presentaba ningún tipo de debilidad, al contrario, parecía que se fortalecía con cada golpe o disparo que le proporcionábamos.

Los minutos pasaban, la munición se acababa y los ataques nos agotaban. En un certero ataque de la mutada mujer, Leon fue herido gravemente en su vientre, cayó rápidamente al suelo ni siquiera pudiendo gritar del dolor. En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió todo mi agotado cuerpo, por lo que corrí como pude hacia él, esquivando ataques y a la vez disparando, intentando hacer reaccionar al hombre, aunque su pulso sólo fuera deteniéndose.

Extrañamente unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de mis mejillas, sabía que este era el momento en el que podía perder por completo al hombre que he amado desde tiempos inmemorables, a la única persona con la que he estado porque yo misma lo he deseado, al padre de la pequeña criatura que crecía en mi interior. No, este no podía ser el fin, debía impedirlo de la forma que sea, pero no dejaría que me arrebaten a Leon.

Sentí como la mutación se acercaba al igual que unos pasos apresurados de hombres adentrándose en la destruida oficina, era la B.S.A.A que había llegado a derrotar a Gahraa Baru o lo que quedaba de ella. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de balas que habían sido disparadas, ya que sólo estaba preocupada del estado de mi agente norteamericano.

 **-Leon... ¡Leon! ¡no cierres tus ojos!-** dije ya consumida por el llanto. **-Tienes que luchar guapo, debes luchar por nuestro hijo...-** intenté decir en un susurro apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho ya ensangrentado.

Sin darme cuenta la enorme criatura ya había caído y los hombres de la B.S.A.A se acercaban a Leon para asistirlo como pudieran y a mi para atraparme, porque si, yo era una espía que sólo servía para huir de todo, incluso de la persona que más he amado en mi vida. Al llegar a mi lo último que sentí fue un duro golpe en la cabeza que me hizo caer enseguida e inconsciente.

Desperté atada de brazos y piernas, dándome cuenta que estaba en una especie de celda y en constante vigilancia de los agentes que me habían capturado. No sabía nada de lo que había pasado, peor aún, no sabía si Leon estaba con vida aún.

* * *

 **D: D: ¿QUÉ PASARÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO? ESO ME PREGUNTO YO :V YA VEREMOS COMO ANDA MI INSPIRACIÓN XD**

 **DISCÚLPENME POR EL CAPÍTULO TAN CORTO, PERO ERA NECESARIO DEJARLO HASTA AHÍ :)**

 **BYEE.**


	4. AVISO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA

Hoooola. Nop, lamento informarles que esto no es un capítulo, pero tranquilos, de eso vengo a hablarles.

Sé perfectamente que desaparecí hace mucho de Fanfiction... Decidí que ya es tiempo de volver. Así que estén atentos, porque comenzaré a actualizar todos los fanfics que tengo.

Es un comunicado muy corto, lo sé, pero no hay necesidad de retenerlos más tiempo para leer esto...

¡Nos vemos pronto! Besos.


End file.
